


Слишком близко

by fytbolistka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Frottage, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Вот четыре факта, которые каждый знал о родственных душах. Первое: у любого где-то в этом мире была родственная душа. Второе: чтобы понять, что кто-то является твоей родственной душой, нужно было коснуться этого человека. Третье: стоило родственным душам найти друг друга, как они уже не могли быть порознь. Четвёртое и последнее: большинство людей так никогда и не встречало свою родственную душу.Вот, что знал Джон Уотсон: Шерлок Холмс не был его родственной душой.





	Слишком близко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just One Touch Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585156) by [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere). 



> Бета - Xenya-m, за что ей огромное спасибо.

Вот четыре факта, которые каждый знал о родственных душах. Первое: у любого где-то в этом мире была родственная душа. Второе: чтобы понять, что кто-то является твоей родственной душой, нужно было дотронуться до этого человека. Это могло быть простое касание пальцев или поцелуй в щёку. Стоило им сделать это, как оба неожиданно чувствовали бурлящую в них энергию. Её сила и окраска зависела от самих людей, оказавшихся парой. Третье: стоило родственным душам найти друг друга, как они уже не могли быть порознь. В тот момент, когда между ними создавалась невидимая связь, они оказывали соединёнными до конца своих дней. Четвёртое и последнее: большинство людей так никогда и не встречало свою родственную душу. В конце концов, нельзя было забывать о численности населения. Джон знал о родственных душах чуть больше остальных, потому что был доктором, но это касалось лишь статистики выживания людей, чьи родственные души погибали в катастрофах. Ничего слишком важного или секретного. Если бы кто-то захотел узнать об этом побольше, то мог бы спокойно провести исследование и получить всю необходимую информацию.   
  
Будучи ребёнком, Джон слышал разные истории. Например, о двух соседях, которые случайно столкнулись друг с другом лишь спустя годы — и между ними тут же сформировалась связь. Или о кассирше, которая задела руку красавчика-миллионера — и вот ей уже больше никогда не пришлось работать. Всё-таки люди страстно мечтали обрести свою родственную душу и зачастую завидовали тем, кому это удалось. За всю свою жизнь Джон лишь однажды встречал пару, нашедшую друг друга, и он никогда не видел ничего похожего. Они совпадали настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно: их чувство юмора, движения, характеры, вкусы. И всё же они достаточно отличались, чтобы иметь причины для споров. Разумеется, ничего серьёзного, но найти родственную душу отнюдь не означало оказаться в раю до конца жизни.   
  
Когда Джон из-за ранения вернулся из Афганистана, поиск родственной души — последнее, о чём он думал. По крайней мере, до встречи с Шерлоком. Чем лучше они узнавали друг друга, тем чаще Джон думал: а вдруг они предназначены друг другу? Но он не говорил этого вслух. Шерлок всегда носил перчатки: он не был заинтересован в поисках родственной души. Говорил, что это могло бы помешать работе, на которой он был женат. После нескольких месяцев ожесточённой внутренней борьбы Джон наконец-то решился сделать это. Он тихо позвал Шерлока и, когда тот обратил на него внимание, медленно протянул ему свою обнажённую руку. Касания легко можно было бы избежать, но Шерлок только закрыл глаза и подобрался. Джон задержал дыхание и нежно коснулся щеки Шерлока. Ничего. За всю свою жизнь Джон никогда не чувствовал себя таким опустошённым. Шерлок тоже выглядел расстроенным, но лишь пожал плечами и вернулся к работе.   
  
На самом деле они достигли молчаливого согласия, когда Шерлок на день рождения подарил Джону пару хорошо сидящих чёрных кожаных перчаток. Джон носил их и избегал контакта с новыми женщинами, радуясь, что у него было так много девушек до того, как они с Шерлоком коснулись друг друга. Это давало ему чувство свободы: он занимался сексом со множеством женщин и был уверен, что они не окажутся связаны. Они с Шерлоком вели себя так, будто ничего не случилось, и оба были довольны происходящим. Но иногда Джон всё ещё думал, кто же мог подходить ему лучше, чем Шерлок Холмс. Он никак не мог понять, почему — во имя Судьбы, Бога, Предназначения или какой-то решающей всё силы — они не могли быть вместе.  
  
Но всё это мгновенно вылетело из головы Джона. Потому что в этот самый момент он был обвязан взрывчаткой, а Шерлок был в опасности. И, когда Мориарти наконец-то встал между ним и Шерлоком — спиной к Джону, — он увидел в этом свой шанс. Он крикнул Шерлоку, чтобы тот бежал, и бросился вперёд, хватая Мориарти. При этом в какое-то мгновение они соприкоснулись щеками. Внезапно Джон почувствовал энергию, прошедшую сквозь всё его тело. Это было больно, и он вскрикнул, выпустив Мориарти и схватившись за щёку. Они смотрели друг на друга, широко распахнув глаза, и пытались осознать, что только что произошло. Родственные души. Джон Уотсон оказался родственной душой Джеймса Мориарти, единственного в мире консультирующего злодея. Он едва мог уложить это в голове.   
  
— Джон? — позвал его Шерлок, разбираясь в увиденном. Джон был уверен, что он всё понял в то же мгновение.  
  
— Уберите оружие! — крикнул Джим куда-то под потолок. — Живо!  
  
Джон заметил, что прицелы пропали, и немного расслабился. Что же, по крайней мере, сейчас его жизнь была практически вне опасности. Крутанувшись на каблуках, Джим бросился к Джону и принялся быстро и проворно отсоединять бомбу. Джон наблюдал за тем, как Джим обезвреживал взрывчатку: его ловкие движения внушали страх и благоговение. Джим быстро стащил с него куртку и выбросил её в бассейн. Джон наконец-то выдохнул, почувствовав облегчение. Джим посмотрел ему в глаза, и они оба замерли, изучая друг друга. Связь уже влияла на то, как он воспринимал Джима. Теперь он выглядел по-другому: молодым и подвижным. Тёмные глаза гипнотизировали, и то, как он укладывал волосы, казалось... почти что милым, придавая его лицу умоляющее выражение.   
  
Именно Шерлок прервал молчание:  
  
— Джон, — начал он, и Джон по привычке посмотрел в ответ. — Этого просто не может быть. Как мог этот... этот... паук оказаться твоей родственной душой?   
  
Джим дернулся и маниакально усмехнулся.  
  
— Ревнуешь, Шерлок? Расстроен, что папочка увёл твоего блоггера?  
  
— Едва ли, — заявил Шерлок, когда Джим медленно приблизился к нему. — Известны случаи, когда родственные души встречались и больше никогда не видели друг друга. Это возможно. Джон возвращается домой вместе со мной.   
  
В ответ на это Джим рассмеялся.  
  
— И что? Собираешься просто увести Джона? Забрать его у второй половины только потому, что ты не хочешь проиграть? Это так эгоистично. И так по-собственнически. Кажется, моя родственная душа состояла в абьюзивных отношениях. — С этими словами он подошёл ближе и прижал палец к носу Шерлока. Он что-то пропел себе под нос, задумчиво глядя на свой палец, а потом пожал плечами, обернулся и направился обратно к Джону. Потирая шею, Джим продолжил: — Но если ты думаешь, что заберёшь у меня Джона, Шерлок, боюсь, я вынужден буду ответить совсем по-другому. — С последними словами его голос стал ниже и набрал силу. Внезапно прямо у сердца Шерлока снова появился снайперский прицел. — У меня есть родственная душа. И я нашёл её. Ты правда думаешь, что я просто возьму и отдам Джона тебе? Что вы двое гордой походкой уйдёте отсюда? Честно, Шерлок, я думал, что ты умнее.   
  
— Достаточно, — оборвал его Джон. Шерлок и Джим повернулись к нему. — Вы двое общаетесь так, будто решаете только вы. Будто меня тут даже нет. Будто у меня нет выбора. Позволь напомнить тебе, Шерлок, что это не ты только что нашёл свою родственную душу. Теперь ты, Джим. Просто вспомни, что я был солдатом. И если ты думаешь, что я с готовностью лягу на спину только потому, что ты так сказал, то ты либо бредишь, либо вообще в другой реальности. Ну или всё вместе. А теперь вы оба прекратите меряться размерами своего эго и заткнётесь!  
  
Шерлок казался поражённым приказом Джона, а вот Джим выглядел вполне довольным. Энергия всё ещё стелилась между ними, но уже не такая сильная, как это было в начале. Джон очень медленно вытянул руку. На короткое мгновение глаза Джима замерцали, а потом расширились в понимании. Он шагнул вперёд и нежно прижал два пальца к запястью Джона, а затем скользнул по ладони к безымянному и среднему пальцам. Задыхающийся Джон почувствовал вспышку энергии. Он поднял голову и посмотрел в пронзительные, шоколадного цвета глаза Джима. Родственная душа. Стоило ему подумать об этом, как Джим схватил его за руку, и Джон вскрикнул от мощности энергии, что вибрировала между их соединённых ладоней, формируя и укрепляя их связь ещё сильнее.  
  
— Джон, — встревоженно крикнул Шерлок.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на Джима и понял, что тот пристально его разглядывает.  
  
— Джон, это не обычная связь. Ты знаешь это. Ты тоже чувствуешь, — пробормотал он низким голосом со внезапно отчётливо прорезавшимся ирландским акцентом. Ещё один эффект от формирующейся связи. — Она гораздо сильнее.  
  
— У меня есть своя жизнь, — заметил Джон.  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— И? Она у тебя останется. — Бросив взгляд на Шерлока, он шагнул ещё ближе и прошипел: — Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь сбежать от этого?  
  
— Это угроза?  
  
Стиснув зубы, Джим отодвинулся.  
  
— Нет. Но не искушай меня. Я говорю лишь о том, что если ты уйдёшь прямо сейчас, то будешь свободен вместе с Шерлоком. Я не последую за тобой.   
  
Джон знал, что их связь, которая должна была окончательно сформироваться в течение суток, могла стать сильнее лишь от длительного физического контакта. Лёгкого касания рук, щёк или пальцев было недостаточно, чтобы создать нерушимую связь. Такая связь появлялась лишь со временем, с большим количеством прикосновений, предпочтительно интимных: с помощью секса и общения, создания эмоциональной связи и новых воспоминаний, или разделения прошлого опыта. В сущности это были настоящие отношения, с одной только особенностью: эта связь означала, что вы со своей второй половиной идеально дополняли друг друга.   
  
— Сделка, — предложил Джон.  
  
— У меня есть только одно условие, — с усмешкой ответил Джим.  
  
Прежде чем Джон успел спросить, о чём речь, Джим притянул его к себе и накрыл губы Джона своими. Это было подобно фейерверку, Джон застонал и подался вперёд, наслаждаясь ощущением пальцев Джима, сжимавших его задницу. Невидимая связь усилилась, когда Джим подключил к поцелую язык, и Джон задохнулся оттого, что энергия теперь проходила через его рот. Джим на вкус был как адреналин, чай и... яблоки. Странное сочетание, но Джон наслаждался им. Их тела идеально подходили друг другу. Идеально чуть ли не до отвращения. Джим медленно отстранился и разорвал поцелуй, оставив Джона восстанавливать дыхание и мечтать о большем.  
  
Это просто связь, напомнил себе Джон. Это была связь: судьба связывала их вместе, пытаясь удержать рядом друг с другом. Ощущение проходящей через них энергии должно было уйти через сутки. Если Джон останется с Джимом, то всегда будет чувствовать естественное притяжение. Губы Джима всегда будут казаться мягче, чем чьи-то ещё, его вкус будет приятнее, голос — более успокаивающим, тело — более привлекательным. Его прикосновения будут приносить большее удовольствие. Если он уйдёт — никто не сможет стать центром его вселенной. Он сможет жить своей жизнью, даже жениться, возможно — завести детей. Но он всегда будет знать, что что-то пошло не так. Что ему чего-то не хватает. И он будет знать, чего именно.  
  
— Джон, брось, — поманил его Шерлок. — Давай покончим с этим.  
  
Джим сверлил спину Джона взглядом, когда тот повернулся к Шерлоку. Теперь тот уже не казался Джону таким привлекательным, как прежде. Его скулы стали слишком острыми, лицо слишком бледным, волосы — слишком длинными и спутанными... Сделав шаг вперёд, Джон почувствовал боль в сердце. Ведь Мориарти был выбран для него не просто так, верно? Родственными душами не оказывались случайно. Во всех историях, которые слышал Джон — настоящих или вымышленных, — не было ни слова о парах, которые бы не дополняли друг друга во всех смыслах. Часть его хотела узнать, как именно Джим Мориарти должен был сделать его цельным, и наоборот.  
  
Почувствовав колебания Джона, Шерлок добавил:  
  
— Брось, Джон. Пойдём домой. На Бейкер-стрит. Попросим миссис Хадсон заварить нам чай и решим, что нам с этим делать.   
  
Джон сделал ещё один шаг к Шерлоку, отказываясь смотреть назад. Весь его мир рушился. Боже, как он сможет пройти через это? Он всегда гадал, кем будет его родственная душа: мужчиной или женщиной, старше его или моложе, серьёзным или весёлым... Неожиданно связь потянула его назад, словно он уже отошёл дальше, чем следовало бы. В конце концов, им нужно было провести ближайшие сутки так близко друг к другу, как это только возможно. Это был единственный способ закрепить связь. Чтобы их души соединились. То, что происходило после, всегда оставалось загадкой и отличалось у разных пар. Кто-то мог читать мысли партнёра или чувствовать его эмоции. В какой-то паре слепой смог видеть глазами своей родственной души.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и сделал третий шаг, прежде чем остановиться. Боже, он будто отошёл от Джима на многие километры. Связь натянулась до предела и сжала Джона. Она будто обхватила его горло, и он едва не закашлялся.   
  
— Я не могу, — сказал омытый волной ужаса Джон. Не важно, как сильно ему хотелось вернуться к миссис Хадсон в их дом на Бейкер-стрит, к расследованиям Ярда и своей спокойной практике. Он не мог. Теперь у него была родственная душа. — Прости, Шерлок.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Шерлок выглядел так, будто весь его мир рухнул. Сердце Джона рвалось к нему, но он ничего не мог сделать. Джим был его родственной душой, и он в прямом смысле этого слова не мог его покинуть.   
  
— Я понимаю, — пробормотал Шерлок, сжав губы.  
  
— Нет, не понимаешь, — мягко заметил Джон. — Но я надеюсь, что однажды ты поймёшь. Правда надеюсь. Я... напишу тебе позже, хорошо? Думаю, миссис Хадсон всё равно сделает тебе чашечку чая.  
  
Шерлок тряхнул головой и надавил:  
  
— Ты осознаёшь, что делаешь, Джон? Мы говорим о Джеймсе Мориарти. Единственном в мире консультирующем злодее.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Джон и растрепал волосы. — Я знаю, Шерлок. Но он моя родственная душа. И это явно произошло не просто так. Может…  
  
— Что? Может, ты сможешь его изменить? — зарычал Шерлок. Зайдя Джону за спину, он яростно продолжил: — Посмотри на него, Джон. Он психопат. Он не полюбит тебя даже с этой связью. Он играет с тобой — играет со связью, — пытаясь забрать у меня. Это всего лишь игра, Джон. — Он замер на мгновение, доведённый до отчаяния. — Пойдём домой.  
  
Джон почувствовал трепетание связи.   
  
— Я не могу. Эта связь... Она уже сильнее меня. Чем дальше я отхожу, тем мне больнее. Если я отойду слишком далеко, то даже не смогу дышать. Моя судьба уже предрешена. И как бы я ни хотел спорить с ней, я не могу. Я не жду, что ты поймёшь, Шерлок. Но я жду, что ты будешь уважать моё решение.  
  
Шерлок уже открыл рот, чтобы ему возразить, но Джон не позволил вставить ему ни слова.  
  
— Нет, Шерлок, я всё решил. В ближайшие двое суток я напишу тебе.  
  
Джон развернулся и посмотрел на Джима, который молча ожидал развязки.  
  
— Ты гарантируешь ему безопасность.  
  
Джим прищурился, услышав требование, но по этому вопросу Джон был непреклонен. Он не откажется от Шерлока только потому, что Джим оказался его родственной душой.   
  
— Ладно, — ответил Джим, выдержав паузу. Он щёлкнул пальцами, достал телефон и что-то нажал на экране, прежде чем поднести его к уху. — Моран. Убедись, что мистер Холмс доберётся до дома в целости и сохранности. Ты меня понял? Хорошо. — Убрав телефон, Джим язвительно спросил: — Доволен?  
  
— Вполне, — кивнул Джон. Он оглянулся, но Шерлок уже ушёл. Сердце кольнуло, и он почувствовал себя ужасно. Он стал первым настоящим другом Шерлока — тем, кто понял его, — и всё обернулось именно так. Он был бы рад услышать хотя бы «спокойной ночи». Хотя, скорее всего, это было способом Шерлока справиться с произошедшим.  
  
— Ох, Джонни! — нараспев протянул Джим. И это уже не звучало так раздражающе, как прежде. — Пойдём. Не беспокойся о мистере Холмсе, он будет в порядке. Кроме того, нам нужно многое обсудить.  
  
Джон послушно последовал за Джимом к выходу. К его большому удивлению, на парковке оказалось лишь пустое такси.  
  
— Где же водитель? — смущённо уточнил Джон.  
  
— Я за него. Разве кэб не кажется тебе знакомым? — Поймав непонимающий взгляд, он задумчиво пробормотал: — Полагаю, что нет. Верно, внутри был только Шерлок.  
  
Всё встало на свои места.  
  
— Это же машина того серийного убийцы? Как там его звали? Джефф? — уточнил Джон, разглядывая кэб. Жизнь с Шерлоком отучила его удивляться таким вещам.  
  
— Именно, — Джим распахнул перед ним дверь. — После тебя.  
  
— Спасибо. — Джон забрался внутрь и удивился, когда Джим последовал за ним. — Что ты?..  
  
Джон не успел закончить вопрос, потому что его рот снова оказался в плену губ Джима. Их окатило волной энергии, окрепшей от внезапного контакта связи. Джон со стоном ответил на поцелуй. Однако на этот раз именно он проявил инициативу, и теперь его язык хозяйничал во рту Джима; стоило ему сделать это, как энергия собралась у их губ. Пальцы Джима снова сжимали его задницу, притягивая ещё ближе. Запустив руки в волосы Джима, Джон обстоятельно изучил рот Джима, прежде чем разорвать поцелуй. Связь разве что не вибрировала между ними, а его сердце было готово выскочить из груди.   
  
— Сперва нам нужно поговорить.  
  
— Мы поговорим, когда я буду уверен, что ты не сможешь уйти от меня, — проворчал Джим и вонзился зубами в шею Джона, посылая разряд тока вдоль его позвоночника.  
Застонав от захлестнувшего его наслаждения, Джон почувствовал, как заинтересованно дёрнулся его член, стоило родственной душе оставить на нём метку.   
  
— Блядь! — он снова оттолкнул Джима. — Нет. Сперва мы поговорим.  
  
— О чём тут разговаривать? Ты моя родственная душа. Это единственное, что имеет значение.  
  
— Не только. У меня есть жизнь, Джим. И она мне нравится. У меня есть друзья, которые волнуются обо мне. Домовладелица, ставшая близким другом. Я не хочу терять всё это только из-за того, что нашёл свою родственную душу, которая — помимо прочего — оказалась единственным в мире консультирующим злодеем. Я не хочу быть трофейной женой или оказаться запертым вдали от всего мира.  
  
— Так вот что ты думаешь? Что я не в состоянии защитить свою родственную душу? — Джим казался задетым подобной мыслью.  
  
Удивлённый таким ответом, Джон запнулся:  
  
— Н... нет. Я не... Я имел в виду…  
  
— Джон, секрет моего успеха в том, что никто не знает, как я выгляжу. Все дела ведутся через сообщения или электронную почту. Ничто не может привести ко мне. — Взгляд Джима стал опасным. — Даже если бы они знали, если бы они знали, как я выгляжу и кто ты, даже тогда я мог бы гарантировать тебе полную безопасность. У меня достаточно ресурсов, чтобы с уверенностью говорить такое. Ты будешь в безопасности. И если ты захочешь, то по большей части твоя жизнь не изменится.  
  
Он наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Джона, но тот быстро отстранился и надавил:  
  
— Что значит «по большей части»?  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю своей родственной душе вернуться к человеку, который настроен стать моим заклятым врагом? — недоверчиво спросил Джим. — Ты съезжаешь с Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Чёрта с два. Бейкер-стрит — мой дом.  
  
В глазах Джима промелькнул гнев.   
  
— Я могу позволить тебе что угодно из твоей прошлой жизни, кроме этого. Почему тебе так нужно заполучить всё?  
  
— Потому что я не вижу, чтобы ты уступил хоть в одной чёртовой мелочи! — воскликнул Джон, не в силах контролировать собственный гнев. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы это работало, мы должны найти компромисс.  
  
— И что же ты потребуешь от меня? — нежно спросил Джим, откидываясь назад. — Чтобы я отказался от консультаций, так как это противоречит твоей морали?  
  
Джон уже ненавидел этот снисходительный тон.   
  
— Я не льщу себя надеждами, что ради меня ты бросишь консультировать. Чего я действительно хочу, так это чтобы ты отступил. Если ты работаешь с террористами — прекрати. И хватит ненужных убийств! Я не хочу, чтобы ты убивал невинных только оттого, что кто-то сорвал твои планы. Если план вышел из-под контроля — так тому и быть. Может, им — или тебе — не стоило быть такими глупцами. — Боже, он слишком долго жил с Шерлоком.  
  
— Мне? — недоверчиво переспросил Джим.  
  
Джон нахмурился.  
  
— Та старушка. Или ты про неё уже забыл? Это был твой промах, Джим. Ты позволил ей услышать твой голос, а затем не смог остановить её, когда она принялась описывать тебя. И тогда ты убил её. Но это была твоя ошибка, и я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал об этом.  
  
— Она знала, что произойдёт, если она не будет следовать инструкциям! — отрезал Джим.  
  
Джон не позволил ему продолжить:  
  
— Меня не интересуют твои оправдания. И тебе не переубедить меня в этом вопросе.  
  
Джим выглядел скорее позабавленным, чем раздражённым.   
  
— Но с кражами, мошенничеством, контрабандой и подделками всё в порядке?  
  
— Думаю, да, — кивнул Джон, сам не веря, что сказал это. — А! И ты должен пообещать, что не тронешь Шерлока. — Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать. Как знать? Может, у Шерлока и Джима найдутся общие интересы. Было бы здорово, сумей он объединить свою будущую жизнь с Джимом с жизнью с Шерлоком. — Думаю, ты сможешь занять своё время чем-нибудь другим, верно?  
  
Всё ещё весёлый, Джим подался вперёд.  
  
— Есть только один способ проверить, — нараспев шепнул он на ухо Джону и прикусил мочку. Джон подскочил, когда связь щекоткой коснулась этого места. — Думаю, что я мог бы немного отступить. Больше никаких бомб. Только военные перевороты и убийства только при особых обстоятельствах. Идёт? — С этими словами он наклонился и провёл языком от ключицы Джона до шеи, довольно усмехнувшись, когда Джон вздрогнул от прошивших его искорок.   
  
— Склонен согласиться, — парировал Джон.  
  
— Взамен ты переезжаешь ко мне.  
  
Поколебавшись, Джон хотел было продолжить переговоры, но застонал, когда связь загудела, стоило Джиму прикусить его кадык.   
  
— Ладно, — согласился он, задыхаясь, и вскинул бёдра, нуждаясь в большем контакте. — Ладно, хорошо. Я перееду к тебе. Но буду ходить на Бейкер-стрит, когда пожелаю.  
  
— Но не будешь оставаться на ночь. Плевать, даже если это нужно для расследования, — потребовал Джим, толкаясь навстречу Джону. — Каждую ночь ты должен будешь спать со мной. Никаких исключений. Я не из тех, кто делится, ты знаешь.  
  
Джон закатил глаза, сглотнул и покачал головой:  
  
— Хочешь установить для меня комендантский час, папочка?  
  
Джим зарычал и вжался в него бёдрами, прежде чем нашёл подходящий быстрый и жёсткий ритм. Захныкав, Джон без раздумий подстроился под движения Джима. Связь обернулась вокруг них, соединяя.   
  
— Я умею быть понимающим, Джон. Но не испытывай моё терпение.  
  
Джим, не прекращая толкаться бёдрами, захватил в плен его нижнюю губу, прикусывая её. От этого Джон застонал, а всё его тело прошила волна наслаждения. Ему никогда и ни с кем не было так хорошо. Разорвав поцелуй, Джим продолжил:  
  
— Два часа ночи, и я смогу мириться с этим. Если ты вернёшься позже, я накажу тебя.  
  
Он притянул к себе бёдра Джона и сжал его задницу.   
  
— Так что... вот как это будет? Я могу быть и с тобой, и с Шерлоком, пока прихожу домой к двум часам? А ты возвращаешься со своей, куда более сомнительной, работы? — уточнил Джон, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё понял верно.  
  
Задумчиво хмыкнув, Джим добавил:  
  
— И ты ужинаешь со мной как минимум четыре раза в неделю.  
  
— Джим... — попытался возразить Джон.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — тут же вставил Джим, застав этим Джона врасплох. Это прозвучало почти отчаянно.  
  
— Три.  
  
— Четыре.  
  
— Три, и мы завтракаем вместе каждое утро, — вздохнув, предложил Джон.  
  
— Идёт, — согласился Джим после секундного раздумья.  
  
— Всё хорошо? Продолжим? — поторопил Джон, наслаждающийся ощущениями.  
  
— Хм. Почему бы и нет. Обсудим остальное позже, если понадобится. — Джим подался вперёд, навис над Джоном, подхватил его под бёдра и стащил ниже на сиденье. А затем навалился сверху и принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею и подбородок, посылая вспышки энергии туда, где оставлял следы. — Какое наслаждение смотреть, как ты извиваешься подо мной.  
  
Джон хотел было возразить, но смог лишь снова застонать. Усмехнувшись, Джим сильнее раздвинул ноги Джона, и тот инстинктивно обхватил его талию. Джим склонился, чтобы поцеловать Джона. На этот раз энергия медленно омывала их ласковым и тягучим потоком. Джим медленно очертил языком нижнюю губу Джона, нежно требуя позволить ему углубить поцелуй. Джон оказался сговорчив и спустя мгновение со стоном вновь распробовал восхитительный вкус Джима. Но это ничего не значило по сравнению с тем, как Джим двигал бёдрами. Он задал грубый, но выверенный ритм, словно ему было необходимо пронзить Джона насквозь из-за вступившей в свои права связи. Она росла и закручивалась вокруг них, набирая силу с каждым толчком Джима.   
  
— Ох... Блядь, Джим! Мы действительно собираемся заниматься этим тут? — задыхаясь, спросил Джон.  
  
— Хочешь подождать? — уточнил Джим, замирая.  
  
Джон тут же вскинулся:  
  
— Нет, нет, нет. Боже, нет. Не смей останавливаться!  
  
— Я так и думал.  
  
Джим возобновил толчки, прижимаясь ещё сильнее. Трение доставляло удовольствие, хотя его и не хватало. Джон предпочёл бы руку Джима. Или его рот. Хотя он и знал, что лучше всё оставить как есть, чем заводить подобный разговор. Реши Джим, что он жалуется, мог бы вообще остановиться. И Джону пришлось бы чёрт знает сколько ждать с болезненно-возбуждённым членом. Их связь с каждым мгновением становилась всё сильнее и сильнее, делая их единым целым. Желая хоть как-то расплатиться за получаемое удовольствие, Джон потянулся наверх, на пробу лизнул шею Джима и прижался к его коже, пытаясь оставить метку. Джим низко зарычал и ещё сильнее толкнулся в Джона. Поцеловав метку, Джон повернулся, чтобы оставить точно такую же с другой стороны. Костюм казался непреодолимым препятствием. Джим так сильно хотел его, что набросился, не потрудившись даже расстегнуть пиджак.   
  
— Я заставлю тебя кончить в этот костюм, — прошептал Джон ему на ухо, прежде чем прикусить мочку. — И если я всё сделаю правильно, ты больше никогда его не наденешь.  
  
Джим низко застонал.  
  
— Не раньше, чем я заставлю кончить тебя, — отрезал он, продолжая тереться.  
  
Возможно, в его словах была доля правды. От силы связи и ритмичных толчков Джон почувствовал, как наслаждение концентрируется внизу живота. Он был уже на грани. Вцепившись в костюм Джима, Джон захныкал, чувствуя, что приблизился к разрядке.   
  
— Блядь, Джим! Боже! — Он зарычал и вжался в Джима.  
  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы излиться. Джон кончил в джинсы, выкрикнув имя Джима, и в отместку жёстко укусил его в шею. Джим закричал от смеси боли и наслаждения и упал в объятия Джона. В этот момент энергия между ними взорвалась, и на мгновение Джон ослеп. Когда зрение вернулось, Джон увидел лежащего на нём обессиленного Джима.  
  
— Это было потрясающе, — констатировал очевидное Джон.  
  
— Божественно, — согласился Джим. Он поднял взгляд и настойчиво поцеловал Джона. — Что скажешь, если я предложу поехать домой, помыться и пойти на второй заход?  
  
— Скажу: забирайся на водительское кресло и заводи!  
  
***  
Джон проснулся в постели Джима и застонал от боли, стоило ему пошевелиться. Пользуясь тем, что пик силы сформировавшейся связи ещё не прошёл, Джим решил показать Джону, сколько поз из камасутры они сумеют воплотить в жизнь. Не то чтобы Джон был против, конечно, но теперь ему пришлось расплачиваться за энтузиазм. Обернувшись, он увидел, что постель пуста. Осторожно сев, Джон осмотрел комнату. Насколько он мог судить, никого не было во всей квартире. Где, чёрт побери, носило Джима?  
  
 _Он в кафе тремя этажами ниже._  
  
Ответ пришёл к нему сам собой. Он замер и мысленно повторил вопрос.  
  
 _Идёт домой. Двумя этажами ниже._  
  
— Твою же мать, — прошептал Джон, сложив головоломку. Он догадался, какой была способность их связи, та, что отличала их от остальных. Разумеется, это было практично. Если Джим будет ранен, Джон узнает об этом. Если кто-то похитит Джона, Джим сможет его найти. Это было идеально для них.  
  
Через пару минут открылась входная дверь.  
  
— Я дома, — Джим сказал это так, чтобы Джон его услышал, но и недостаточно громко, чтобы разбудить его, если бы он ещё спал.  
  
— Я знаю. Можешь подойти? — попросил Джон, зная, что его услышат.  
  
Джим появился в дверном проёме с пакетом и двумя стаканчиками с кофе в руках. Значит, он был именно там, где и думал Джон. Джим ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Отлично смотришься.  
  
— Я знаю, какая способность у нашей связи, — Джон проигнорировал комментарий.  
  
— И что же это? — заинтересовался Джим.  
  
— Мы можем чувствовать, где находится другой.  
  
— Как?  
  
Джон широко усмехнулся:  
  
— Просто подумай, где меня носит.  
  
Джим замер, очевидно проговаривая про себя вопрос. Затем он широко распахнул глаза, и Джон понял, что он испытал тоже самое.   
  
— Это крайне... полезно.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю. — Джон вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что ещё кроме кофе купил Джим.  
  
Засмеявшись, Джим вытащил содержимое пакета. Там оказалась выпечка к завтраку. Схватив печенье, Джон тут же откусил от него и взял кофе.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
Неожиданно Джон услышал знакомый звук.  
  
— О, это мой телефон. — Он медленно выбрался из постели, чтобы найти его. Отпиннув джинсы, Джон увидел телефон и осторожно наклонился, чтобы поднять. Ему пришло сообщение. От Шерлока.  
  
 _Звонил Лестрейд. Есть дело. Я всё ещё могу на тебя рассчитывать? ШХ._  
  
Запихнув печенье в рот, Джон быстро набрал ответ:  _«Всегда. Встретимся в участке. ДУ»_.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — дожевав печенье, объявил Джон и поднял с пола джемпер, — Шерлоку нужна моя помощь с новым делом.  
  
Джим нахмурился:  
  
— Ты обещал, что мы будем завтракать каждое утро.  
  
— Тогда поеду после завтрака, — с этими словами он схватил ещё одно печенье и проглотил его целиком, с трудом ухитрившись не подавиться. — Присоединяйся.  
  
— Ты должен мне ужин, если собираешься отделаться от меня таким завтраком, — сообщил насупившийся Джим.  
  
— Ладно, идёт. Сегодня в шесть.   
  
— В восемь. И надень что-нибудь милое, хорошо? — Джим наклонился и поцеловал Джона в щёку. В ту самую щёку, с прикосновения к которой проявилась их связь. — Я буду знать, где тебя искать, если ты не появишься.  
  
— Уже жалею, что рассказал тебе о нашей способности, — заметил Джон, подбирая джинсы. Ноющая боль прошила его тело. — Никакого секса, пока я не смогу наклониться, не поморщившись, слышишь?  
  
Джим вздохнул и закатил глаза:  
  
— Слышу. Иди, разгадывай свои милые преступления.  
  
— Иди, планируй свои милые преступления, — в тон ему ответил Джон, рывком натягивая джинсы.  
  
Он откуда-то точно знал, что в конце концов это сработает. Шаг за шагом он будет постепенно менять Джима к лучшему. Как знать? Может, Шерлок с Джимом станут отличными друзьями. Посмеиваясь, Джон покинул квартиру. 


End file.
